


P.P.F (Past,Present and Future)

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity get some special visitors one night after a stressful night, her past, present and future helps her see the light and how she deserves to be loved.  They put things in light and she sees what needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.P.F (Past,Present and Future)

**Author's Note:**

> There are always fics about Oliver getting the Christmas Carol treatment, I thought about what if Felicity visitors and who they would be.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it...

Felicity was settling down on the couch; she was on her third glass of wine. It had been a rough couple of weeks, with Thea and Diggle both leaving. It just left Oliver and her trying to control the crime in the city. Five out of the six times her has gone out as Green Arrow and come back battered and bruised.

She sighs as she finishes off her glass of wine, debating on getting up to pour herself another glass. She stares at the fireplace, thinking about the last time she was here relaxing with Oliver. They were cuddling on the couch, the Arrow stuff was done and they wanted to spend time together. She frowns, she missed him but there was so many issues between the two of them. The lies, the secrets, it was just too much, she was trying to move on. She started seeing a new guy. He was a nice guy but something was missing.

Her eyes close and she was sleeping soundly, then all of a sudden she heard a noise and her eyes open. She sat up and looked around, she shook her head getting the webs out of her head.

“Hey Lis,” Cooper spoke from beside her. She whipped around and he was sitting on the arm of the reading chair.

“What?” she whispered. “What is going on?”

“Well Lis, it’s your very one Christmas Carol in July. That is what is going on. I’m the ghost of our past.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have had that much wine, maybe someone drugged it or I’m just going crazy.” Felicity whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and opened them again, she looks to where Cooper was still sitting.

“Great your still there,” Felicity slumped on the couch.

“Yup, now come on we got to go before your other two show up.” Cooper held out his hand, she was hesitant to take it but she did. They walked towards the front door and opened it. Walking through the door they walked right in to the old MIT dorm room. She was lying on Coopers bed, her full black hair and only covered by the blanket.

“Remember this?” Cooper asked standing beside.

“Yeah…this was the first time we slept together,” she had a small smile on her face. “You were my first.”

“I’m sorry,” Cooper said. She remembers what happens next, Cooper came out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. He picked up her clothes and told her to get dressed so they could work on the coding for the new program they were creating. “Come on Felicity, let’s get started.” The younger Cooper said sitting in his chair waiting for her. The younger Felicity frown as she grabbed her clothes putting them on.

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk, I did care about you but my mind was clouded over the greed and power that the brother eye program would be.” Cooper looked up and saw her with tears in her eyes.

“You were the first person I opened up my heart too.” Felicity whispered so Cooper barely heard. “When you died,” she used her fingers for quotations, “it felt like my life was over.”

Suddenly they flashed to when Felicity found out that Cooper was dead and she transformed herself. She loved who she was back then and who she was now.

“I’ll always love your dark look, but you look like yourself like this.” He gestured to her look now. Her green sweater dress and black heels.

“What’s the point of this Cooper?” She asked annoyed at the fact she’s probably losing her mind or something.

“The point is that you love so deeply and hard even back then and I know for a fact that I hurt you more then Oliver Queen ever has, together or not. You deserve to be happy,” Cooper took her hand and let her through the door. “Don’t let your heart close off so soon.” They were back in the loft again.

“You stayed for a reason, Lis.” Cooper turned to face Felicity. “Now I know you want to deny it, but you still love that superhero wannabe. Just please don’t close your heart to the love you deserve.” Cooper let go of her hand. “You deserve the love I didn’t give you.”

 

She woke up startled, “What the hell?” she looked around to make sure she was by herself. She looked at the wine on the table and shook her head. “Never Again.”

Felicity got up and headed to the kitchen, she turned on the light and looked up. “Ahh, What the fu…” she grabbed her chest.

“Hey Felicity!” Laurel was sitting on the counter dangling her legs.

“Laurel, is that you?” Felicity took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Laurel was still sitting in the counter, “What is going on?” she leaned her head on the high counter.

“I thought your ex-boyfriend explained everything, no wonder you don’t like him. He’s dumb.” Laurel jumped down from the counter.

“I thought I dreamt it, to much wine not enough sleep kind of deal.”

“Nope real.” Laurel hugged Felicity from the side, Felicity turned around and wrapped her arms around the Laurel. “Well as much as I can be.”

“I miss you so much,” Felicity hugged as tight as she could.

“I miss you too. But I’m in a better place and I’m happy. Well as much as I can be, but there is one thing that I’m not happy about.”

Felicity stepped back and looked at her friend. “You my friend.” Laurel grabs her hand and led her to the couch.

“I’m sorry Laurel. If I would have been there…” Laurel held up her hand.

“Don’t Felicity it wasn’t your felt, it was Damien Darhk. He killed me, not you.” Laurel squeezed her hand. “But that is not what I’m here for.” Laurel snapped her fingers and the TV turned on. “So cool right. Tommy’s been teaching me a few things.” Laurel had the biggest smile on her face.

Felicity looked at the screen and saw videos of the last six years. All the highlights, from meeting Oliver for the first time to the Tarzan routine on Liau Yu and then meeting Barry. Everything was flashing up there, but mostly it was Oliver and her.

“I’m being your present, Smoak.” Laurel said. “Even though there have been a lot of bad. There has been a lot of good that you have done. You fought beside the most important men in your life for six years. Well except for that,” Laurel looked up as Felicity did. It was Oliver and her driving away after they defeated Ra’s.

“You changed him you know,” Laurel quietly said as Felicity was staring at the screen. It was the two of them racing down the beach, he caught her and lifting her up to kiss her.

“Not that much, he still lies.” Felicity looked away from the screen.

“That is true, one lie did destroy everything but how mad are you still?” Laurel looked at her, Felicity looked up at the screen and saw things she seen before. They were of Oliver with his baby momma.

“It isn’t so much the lies; it’s he didn’t give choices on anything. We didn’t talk about how to handle the whole William situation. He couldn’t trust me enough to help him make decisions.” She was watching things she didn’t had happen.

“You still love him right?” Laurel asked as she saw the screen switch to there engagement night, the failed one. She saw Felicity smile as Oliver put the ring in the soufflé.

“I’ll always love him, one way or another. But I can’t trust my heart with him.”

“He’s always going to protect your heart and everything else till the day he takes his last breath. You are his forever and always.” The screen switched to him sitting in his mayor’s office. He’s holding the picture of the two of them, he’s standing behind her with his arm across her. He stokes the picture, there was a knock at the door. “I love you,” he whispered as he put the picture in the drawer.

“You deserve the love I wanted from him,” Laurel said. “I knew the moment I met you that you were his one and only. Don’t be a pushover and take him back immediately, but let him in again. He’s working his ass off to prove to you he’s the one you deserve.” Laurel got up and looked at her.

“I got to go, Felicity.” She smiled.

“No please stay. Don’t go.” Felicity bagged her.

“I have to get back to Tommy, look after my dad and Team Arrow.” Laurel smiled and disappeared in front of her.

Felicity started to cry, she missed her so much. She fall back, the room was dark again the TV was off. ‘Oh go there was one more, who was it going to be’ she thought to herself.

 

“Well, well Ms. Smoak,” the voice snapped her eyes open. Felicity turned around and her jaw just dropped. Moira Queen was standing on the stairs. Dressed in a red dress, “Well I would have said Smoak-Queen but I see that didn’t happen.”

“Still see you’re a sunny character, Mrs. Queen,” Felicity got up and walk around the couch. “Please tell me that you’re not part of this Past, Present and Future thing.”

“I know; I don’t like it either. But there is a reason I’m here so come Ms. Smoak let’s get this show on the road.” Moira said as she goes through the front door. Felicity follows behind her; they walk through the door on to some grass. They walk up to a grave stone.

Felicity looked down and gasped. “No…no…no,” She backed up and almost fall over.

Oliver Queen  
Died May 12/ 2020  
He saved his only light in his life

“What happened?” Felicity aske choking back her tears. It was only 4 years away, “What happen to him?”

“He died saving you, Ms. Smoak. Slade and his son came back to revenge on the women that defeated him. So he kidnapped you and in front of the whole city Oliver revealed himself as The Green Arrow. He was about to kill you and Oliver stepped in instead and Slade killed him in front of you and the whole city.

Felicity was crying, ‘he saved her, he died for her’. Suddenly there was noise behind them, it was older Felicity. She was in a beige trench coat and flats, she carrying a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was still blond but there was grey poking through.

“Hello Oliver,” the older Felicity said. Felicity was standing by Moira holding back the tears. The older Felicity was talking to the grave.

“What year is this?” she finally asked through her tears.

“2050, you are 60 years old. You are single, never married. You moved away right after my son died. You moved to Gotham City and started helping Bruce Wayne. You regret everything that happen the day he died. You wished everyday he would come back to you, spend the time together you both deserved.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

“This is what’s going to happen if you don’t get back with Oliver. He is going to die; he would rather die then live in this world without you. Don’t feel guilty or upset, it’s true. He loves you so much he will do anything for you.”

The scene changes they are in the arrow cave, “Where are we now?” Felicity asked. Moira gestures to the elevator.

Seriously Oliver, I’m fine. Just because you knocked me up, I’m not crippled.” Felicity came in to view her belly was protruding in a red dress. “Oliver stop I’m fine to be here we need to this meta-human. Barry sent over all the info.”

“Felicity we can do this without you. You are about to give birth, Cisco and Caitlyn said they would help us out.” Oliver touched her stomach as she sat down on the chair by the computer.

“Seriously Oliver, I’m helping tonight go get changed in to your leathers.” Oliver looked at her and walked to his suit. “I love you, Felicity.”

“Yeah yeah love you too.” Felicity said as she was bringing up the info for tonight’s mission.

“We got back together…I don’t understand.”

“You worked things out with Oliver, this is 2018. You married last year and you guys are beyond happy. William is living with the two of you because Samantha got killed in a car accident about six months ago, but this is your future either one of them. Depending on what happens when I’m all done here. Whatever path you choose, the small things will change but this is it.”

“I don’t know if I can, Mrs. Queen. Why are you even doing this?”

“Honest to god Felicity, I just want my son to be happy. You are his happiness, stop being so stubborn. You love him, yes he screwed up, yes but do you know why he lied. He was scared, he didn’t want to lose his son or you. He is going to mess up again, probably. But he’s going to do everything in his power not to. You set him straight, you keep him grounded and safe.”

Suddenly they were back in the loft, “Mrs. Queen,”

“Don’t Mrs. Queen me, you are my future daughter-in-law.”

“I thought you hated me?”

“I did at first, but you made me son the man he is today. I can’t wait to be your family, Felicity. Even with how strange it is, but don’t disappoint me Ms. Smoak!” She faded away and Felicity leaned against the pillar. She had a lot to think about, she couldn’t get the pregnant belly out of her mind. Having Oliver’s child sent chills up her spine.

She makes her way upstairs and gets changed for bed. She laid in bed and figure that this was all a dream or a wine haze but it does make her think. They only question she had was ‘Why send Moira Queen to me?’ that question was freaking her out. She turned over, closing her eyes she knew there was a decision she had to make. She smiled as she decided on her plan, she fell asleep instantly.


End file.
